The use of fiber optic filaments embedded within a bearing through which a powered propeller shaft extends for optically sensed measurement of shaft bearing wear is generally known, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,982 issued Jun. 27, 2000 to Edward Isaac Cohen. The geometry associated with such optic fiber sensing measurement of propeller shaft bearing wear is limited to the sensing of shaft wear at fore and aft ends of the bearing which are deemed to be the most critical areas of wear along the axial length of the bearing. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for accurate and more complete measurement of propeller shaft bearing wear along the entire axial length of the bearing.